Constellations
by AlexThinksAboutLife
Summary: You might be a constellation but to me you're the sun" Bill traced Dipper's scars "A sky of constellations and all I see is you."


**Hey guys so my only excuse for this is I tried pls don't hate me, also just to warn there is some self harm in this fic not graphic but still. if you like this follow me at alexthinksaboutlife on tumblr** **for more :)**

"Hey Pine Tree?" Came a voice right next to Dipper's ear startling him out of concentration.

"Ahh!" He yelped. "Bill?! You could make your presence more obvious so you don't scare me half to death you know! "

"Oops" the triangle giggled.

Dipper sighed. "Anyway I'm kind of busy so what did you want Bill?"

"What's this Pine Tree?" He asked curiously.

"What's wha-?! Bill!" Taking the object from him quickly he put it back into the box. "You shouldn't go rummaging through other people's things! It's not important anyway."

"Reeeeeaaaallly? It seemed pretty important the way you reacted to me finding it! Maybe I'll just go ask Shooting Star then!" Bill huffed heading for the door.

"NO!" Dipper yelled grabbing the Demon and pulling him back into the room "under no circumstances do you show what you found to Mabel okay?!"

"...Fine. But in return for my silence you have to tell me what it is and what it's for." Dipper sighed.

"Alright but not a word of this leaves this room okay? I mean it Bill."

"Alright Kid jeez I promise." The Dorito nodded.

"Okay. " Sitting on his bed Dipper opened the box and gingerly lifted the item inside up. "It's a razor."

"A...ray-sor?"

"Almost. Razor."

"Razor."

"Right."

"Okay, so what's it for?"

"Well most people use it for shaving."

"Oh right like Stan does on his-"

"YES- like Stan does only most people stick to their faces, arms and legs."

"That seems simple enough-hang on a moment though you said most people. What do you use it for then Pine Tree?"

"Well I use it for shaving too-"

"And?"

"And well, you know sometimes when you get angry you like to go punch some cows?"

"Yeah?"

"Some people use it to... Cut themselves... As a way to express pain and alleviate some of it emotionally."

"...oh." There was silence for a moment. Then...

"Where?"

"Where what?" Dipper asked continuing to look at the floor, avoiding eve contact.

"Where did you...?"

"Oh. Mostly my arms and occasionally my thighs. Most people stick to easy to conceal areas."

"Is that why you started wearing long sleeves all of a sudden?"

"Yeah"

Bill was silent for a moment and then began to rise above the bed and began to glow. At first quite dimly and then brighter and brighter until Dipper had to look away. When it died down the triangle demon was gone. Well not gone exactly but ...changed. In his place stood a young man of about 19 (same as Dipper) he had blonde hair with a brown undercut, brownish Egyptian coloration and was wearing a yellow suit decorated with a pyramid pattern and finally his signature hat and cane. He had an eyepatch covering one eye and the other was glowing yellow with a feline pupil and several glowing freckles sprinkled across his face.

Sitting back down on the bed next to Dipper he took one of his arms gently into his lap. Dipper resisted initially but his mind told him Bill was not going to hurt him and he allowed the demon to pull up the sleeve to his elbow. There scattered across his freckled arm like lines joining a constellation were many silver scars. Some big, some small. Bill traced them with his finger.

"How long?"

"About... 3years?" Dipper guessed.

"3- And no one this entire time noticed?! Of course not, how could we? You were always so good at hiding your own emotions, desires, sacrificing for other people! How selfish we have been!"

"Uh Bill?"

"What?"

"How come you look human now?"

Bill looked down at himself blankly. "Whenever a demon is possessed by feeling if truly human emotion he can take on a human form."

"Oh? What counts as a human emotion then? I mean I've seen you get angry and upset before and you've never changed before."

"Well this time it was a more human emotion"

"Which was?"

Bill turned bright pink and mumbled something under his breath "lerbergg"

"Sorry what?"

"Love, alright! It was love!"

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah I love you Pine Tree. What you didn't think I honestly hung around you lot because I had no other friends did you? No. It was because if you Dipper. You might be a constellation but to me you're the sun" Bill traced Dipper's scars

"A sky of constellations and all I see is you." Then he picked up the razor and lowered it to his own arm. He made a few quick cuts and then the razor vanished in blue flames"

"Bill! Oh my god what did you do that for?! You're bleeding!"

"Shhh." Bill covered the wound with his hand. "I wanted to feel your pain, to lift some of it. Also-" he removed his hand "now we match."

"Huh?" Looking closer Dipper saw Bill had cut the shape of the Big Dipper into his arm. He had healed it using his magic and now the golden scar leapt out at him. "Cute. But I don't have one for you."

"Yes you do" Bill pointed to a scar on his arm, three interlocking points forming a triangle and a small cut in the middle forming a closed eye.

"Huh? How did I-"

"You must have done it subconsciously I suppose"

"Huh." Dipper rubbed the scar and smiled.

"Hey Pine Tree?"

"Yeah Bill?"

"You mind if I try out one of your human customs I heard about?"

"Um sure? What is it?"

"This..." And with that Bill leaned forward quickly and captured Dipper's lips with his own. Dipper was surprised at first and almost pulled back out of shock but then started to enjoy the kiss and kissed him back.

Panting a couple of seconds later they broke apart and resting on each other's foreheads Dipper said

"Woah. That was something else. Hey Bill?"

"Mmn?"

"I think I'd like to do that again"

Chuckling Bill leaned in closer and whispered in his ear "I love you Pine Tree."

He received a whisper back "I love you too Bill"

"Oh and Pine Tree?"

"Yeah?"

"No more razors. Except for hair"

Dipper swallowed "okay Bill I'll try"

"Good" and with that they resumed kissing, both unaware of their scars beginning to glow in gold and silver respectively marking Dipper eternally Bill's and Bill eternally Dippers.

A sky of constellations and all I see is you.


End file.
